


Don't Lose Ur Head!

by ranchfingers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (I Will Make That A Tag I Swear To God), Cheerleader Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Cheerleaders, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Hurt Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leo Valdez Is The Sun, Lesbian Deaths Drop To Zero, Long Hair, Lots of Hair but It's Not Weird, Love, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Nurses, Other, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sharing Your Strength Because You're Gay, Sports Girlfriends, Stonks, The Nurse's Office, Volleyball Player Piper Mclean, it's cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchfingers/pseuds/ranchfingers
Summary: PJO and HoO Prompts/One-shots.━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━━━━━Requests are open, details in the first note.“Sorry not sorry 'bout what I said,I'm just tryna have some fun,Don't worry don't worry don't lose your head,I didn't mean to hurt anyone!L-O-L, say oh well,Or go to hell.I'm sorry not sorry 'bout what I said,Don’t lose your head!”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Tablet of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dio__Sal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio__Sal/gifts), [Dasuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasuki/gifts).



> This is the table of contents! Which (if you didn't know) means this is where you can look for certain ships, or ideas, what chapter number they are, etc.
> 
> I am currently accepting requests, however I will not be doing Trials of Apollo related requests yet! I have not finished, nor started the books yet, but I am getting them for Christmas. After that, I will include Lester and Apollo and all that stuff. 
> 
> If you do want God/Goddess ships, okay, however the portrayal may be different because I hate most of Uncle Rick's portrayals. Like what did he do to Nyx?
> 
> You must provide a clear ship and prompt, or I'll go off the rails, and go crazy. You can use person a, etc. prompts, and I will accept poly.
> 
> Ex. Person A playing their fingers through Person B's hair while sitting next to them on the couch. Person A is Piper, Person B is Reyna. Thank you!  
> (The thank you isn't necessary but it'd be nice >:()
> 
> If we are dealing with sensitive subjects, okay, but do not expect me to go too into it, and I will not sexualize things like kidnapping, or murder, however that can be in part of a story, as long as it's portrayed in a bad light.
> 
> There will be no smut with females in general-- for example, w/w, or m/w, because despite being a female myself, I choose not to learn the anatomy of vaginas and stuff, so yeah. The closest you can get is making out.
> 
> Also, I do not put ship names in the table of contents because I do not know all of them and would not like to get any wrong. Keep in mind, If I do not have a chapter posted, but it is her on the ToC, it will come soon, before or after whatever is next to it!
> 
> Also, I fucking refuse to write stuff with Hazel. I honestly think any ship with her is disgusting. She is fucking 13, that is gross, I still think Rick putting her with Frank is disgusting. If you request anything with Hazel I will tell you to read this again. It really makes me uncomfortable. SHE IS FUCKING 13. I am not against smut mostly because the characters are 16-19, but Hazel is 13! That’s gross, y’all. Frazel, Frazeleo, whatever with Hazel makes me uncomfortable. No! Unlike the others, I cannot imagine her getting aged up because we are basically the same age! 
> 
> That's really it, so enjoy reading!
> 
> P.S. Big thanks to Sal and Ana! I just love both of them very much (no homo) and they’re amazing people!! Go love them, go support them or else. 🥺🥺💕💞💘💜💜!!

. ˚◞♡ ⃗ 🕊*ೃ༄

━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━

━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━

── . ๑*｡(❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)

one - table of contents

two - nico x leo

aubade. - nico has a bad day.

three - piper x reyna

four - piper x reyna

five - piper x reyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you don't agree to my rules, sorry pal. Write it yourself! You can do it :D!


	2. Aubade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico has abandonment issues. Sorry I don't make the rules I just reinforce them.

* * *

* * *

There was a gross feeling in his stomach. The sky shone on everything besides his face, and there was a cold where the warmth usually was. He didn’t know where the Hades Leo was, and yeah, everyone still looked at him like he was a problem child. Like he would pull out his sword and cause an issue at any moment. They looked at him as though if anyone touched him he’d try to shadow-travel them off a cliff. _(Which to be fair he’d almost done, but that was to Percy, they knew he wouldn’t actually do it.)_ So yeah, Nico think he had good reason to say it was going to be a terrible day.

The pit in his stomach only grew larger as he walked down to the mess hall. As he passed the Apollo cabin he even saw Will give him a strange look, which had never happened before. He thought he was on good terms with Will, they could talk to one another, about boy crushes, what they had for lunch, gods, my dad is a dick, it didn’t matter. He thought that Will was his friend, and maybe it was the anxiety in his system, but Will looked at Nico just like everyone else did. Will probably was like everyone else. Will _was_ like everyone else.

Will was like Annabeth.

Will was like Piper.

Will was like Frank.

Will was like Jason.

Will was like _Percy._

_Will was like Hazel._

What about Leo?

Leo was probably the best thing that happened to Nico. _(Besides getting trapped in Tartarus, haha, epic!)_ The boy felt just like him. Even if he had all those people surrounding him, Leo felt like an outcast too, and Nico hated that. Nico hated that everyone was so cruel to Leo, never paying him a second glance. That just made Nico feel _worse_.

Leo has described those days, how he had felt when Nico wasn’t around. Leo has described it in such detail, a bubbling anxiety, that built up in his throat, constricting his airflow, but the bile would never come out. Every single time someone looked, or said anything, it felt like it got tighter. Like he was hanging onto the ceiling by a noose, on the edge of the chair, ready to jump, but he couldn’t, it was too much. That just made Nico feel so much _worse_.

Even Nico couldn’t imagine feeling like this every single day of his life. Sure, he had been surrounded by the same things as Leo, but that was different. He just wanted everyone to fuck off. Leo wanted everyone to stay. They were opposites, and he supposed that Leo changed him. Leo made him _soft_. He didn’t think it was completely bad though, now he could relate to Leo. Understand the same pain, even if— gods, where was Leo?

Nico’s brain, his face, his whole body was swimming in a constant state of anxiety. His mind ran through all of the things that could’ve happened, if his guts were spilled, if he had bled out when Nico wasn’t there. That would suck. Like mega suck. Today was a bad day. Nothing would fix that, and that was the truth, that was a fact.

Nico felt worse if that was possible— what if while he sleeping, Nico did try to come over but he became a midnight snack for the harpies— or Leo went to find materials for one of his stupid projects and got smashed by a cyclops— or a s—, he needed to find Leo, fuck.

Nico ran. Faster than he had ever run before. He had been scared before, but that was for himself, this was for Leo. Did he care about Leo’s well-being more than he cared about his own? Yes, absolutely. He ran towards the Hephaestus cabin only to run into Leo’s older (half)-sister, Nyssa, “Where’s—“ Nico took a deep breath because dammit, he did decide to run, “Le— Leo?” Nyssa gave him a strange look, “I thought he was with you, di Angelo,”

Gods, fuck. Fuck. Nico ran as fast as he could, ran, he just ran. His legs felt like jelly, but he couldn’t stop, where was Leo? Fuck. He checked in the mess hall, his room again, Leo’s bed, some parts of the woods, he needed to see Leo. Nico was terrified. Terrified of what may have happened to him. 

Then he couldn’t run anymore, Nico just stopped. He was so close to crying, to breaking down as he neared the top of the hill. Then a hand gripped his shoulder, “Yo, Neeks, what the hell have you been doing? Honestly? Multiple people have told me you’ve been running around like a chicken with its head cut off.” _Leo_.

Nico gripped the slightly shorter boy in his arms, finally letting his unspilt tears have free reign. Leo didn’t say anything, just rubbed the boy’s back as he let out silent sobs. Nico’s throat was scratchy, and his voice was thick, rough, “I thought you might have left me too— that you were gonna leave me, a-again.”

Leo nodded, giving a small smile, “You would have been the first to know, wouldn’t you, ghost king?” Nico hit his back, muttering a small, ‘shut up.’

The Latino just held the boy, “Jason did something stupid, and,” he gave a dramatic sigh, “like always, I had to fix it.”

Nico nodded, “I was just scared, y’know? Really thought you ran away or died..I dunno—,”

Leo laughed, “I thought you were on Team Leo? You do realize one of the rules is to always have faith in your handsome mans?”

Nico gave a smirk, “Guess I’ll have to start my own personal fan club, no one else can join, and I make the rules?”

Leo shook his head, “Nah, sorry, not how it works, unless….” the shorter stood up, pulling Nico with him, “Unless of course you can catch me first?” With that the shorter took off, running as fast as he could so that Nico couldn’t catch up with him.

Nico smiled, a real one, as he chased after the boy. This was nice, he thought. He was happy, and now he really did want everyone to fuck off. That was okay. Leo was back. That was the best.

* * *


End file.
